U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,736,293 and 4,232,142 show structures different from, but having some similarity to, the elastomers used in the present invention, but the patents are entirely silent about hot roll fusers.
Polydimethylsiloxanes and related structures have commonly been used as matrix resins for filled fuser rollers. Unfortunately, the thermal oxidative stability of these materials is somewhat limited, leading to crosslinking and hardening of the otherwise soft fuser roll. This leads to inadequate fusing of the toner on the paper as well as formation of a wear track in changing between 11 and 14" wide paper. Traditionally, this has been the most costly aspect of maintenance of both photocopiers and printers.
Alternative matrix resins for these composite coatings have primarily consisted of perfluoroalkyl ethers. Although these are attractive thermally stable elastomers, they have many drawbacks including processability, expense, adhesion, filling, conductivity and others which limit their utility as fuser roller materials.